In a typical mobile communication network, subscribers to mobile communication services access operator network by using a unique identification module that contains subscriber information. Such identification module is configured in a mobile device (also referred to as “mobile handset” For example, in a GSM (Global System for Mobile Communication) network, each subscriber owns a SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) card and a mobile device. The SIM card stores information relating to subscriber identity such as the IMSI (International Mobile Subscriber Identity Number) unique to the subscriber. In addition, the mobile device is identified by a unique IMEI (International Mobile Equipment Identity Number). In other words, the subscriber cannot access the GSM network and avail the communication services without the SIM card and a compatible environment such as the mobile device.
Now, one or more network operators (or service providers) offer SIM cards for a cost based on predetermined terms and conditions. In addition, a number of mobile device manufacturers have emerged who offer mobile devices with variety of features and cost ranges. In a nutshell, to avail the communication services of the GSM network, one has to own a mobile phone and/or a SIM card.
In some of the developing nations of the world, such costs for owning a SIM card and a mobile device may not be affordable for common man with meager wages. It may also be desirable otherwise to associate more than one SIM cards with a single mobile device. Conventional solutions provide SIM cards that support two mobile phone numbers on a single SIM card. Such a solution eliminates the need of owning two devices and SIM cards, hence reduces cost incurred. However, the limitation with such a solution is that both the numbers permanently resides on the same SIM thereby mandating a requirement of owning at least one SIM card and the mobile handset.
In lot of emerging markets of the world, income levels of people are low due to several reasons and hence a substantial segment of the population may not be able to bear the cost associated with buying a mobile handset and/or a SIM card. For instance, a critical segment of the consumer base for mobile communication services in such nations represent low income and entry-level consumers who earn less than US $2 a day and find communication services expensive in relation to individual incomes. Such segments of population are deprived of the benefits of communication services merely due to cost.
Additionally, mobile devices and SIM cards have gained popularity among masses and owners need to take special care of the device to prevent any theft or misappropriation thereof. Some of the mobile handsets may be bulky, occupy considerable space, and would have several other limitations with regard to network coverage, roaming services, etc. that vary with different network operators. One of the major requirements for advancement of social and economic development of rural areas is to enable low-income groups to access the latest information and services at an affordable price without much complexities.
It may also be desirable for the network operators or service providers to profitably roll out innovative services with price points tailored to income and consumption patterns of entry-level user segment.
Existing solutions and systems have not been satisfactory in addressing the aforementioned issues and hence, there remains a well felt need for a system and method to allow users with options to avail communication services provided by network operators without having to own a SIM card or a mobile handset.